


A alegria do fogo

by Jude_Melody



Series: Desafio de 31 de Outubro do Nyah! [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Eu sou feito das chamas que aceleram meu coração.Makoto sentiu na pele a dor de perder seu melhor amigo e por muitos anos deixou-se corroer pela culpa. Mas um cachorro fiel sempre encontra o caminho de volta a seu dono.





	A alegria do fogo

**Author's Note:**

> Pokémon não me pertence. Esta história é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Oneshot escrita para o Desafio de 31 de Outubro do Nyah, que consiste em escrever uma história de exatamente 300 palavras utilizando as palavras obrigatórias de um dos quatro grupos elaborados pela Milla (organizadora do desafio). Eu escrevi quatro histórias, uma para cada grupo. Elas estão relacionadas, mas não é preciso ler uma para entender as outras:  
> Grupo 1: Conspícuo, Anátema e Arrefecido – A alegria do fogo  
> Grupo 2: Serendipidade, Besante e Sopesa – A calmaria da água  
> Grupo 3: Consentânea, Catáfora e Greda – A harmonia da terra  
> Grupo 4: Vis, Sêmita e Alabastro – A rebeldia do vento
> 
> Os humanos desta história são personagens criados por mim.
> 
> Boa leitura!

Seu primeiro apelido foi “Charmander”. Makoto nunca parava quieto. Estava sempre correndo aleatoriamente pela casa e gritando ordens incoerentes para seu Growlithe. Eram amigos inseparáveis. Exceto na hora do banho; o cachorro detestava água. O amor que nutriam um pelo outro era conspícuo, percebia-se no brilho dos olhares e nas chamas que Growlithe lançava sem querer, quase incendiando a casa.

Quando o acidente aconteceu, Makoto sentiu seu mundo ruir. Passeava pela floresta, colhendo _berries_ e cantando aberturas de _animes_. Não percebeu a fragilidade do solo no penhasco próximo à queda d’ água. Growlithe salvou-o a tempo de um tombo fatal, mas a que preço? Desabou e foi levado pela correnteza, sumindo em meio à bruma.

Os pais procuraram. Os amigos de seus pais procuraram. Mas Growlithe havia desaparecido do mundo. Sua ausência era o anátema que Makoto teria de carregar por anos. O garoto chorava, abraçando-se ao cobertor azul que pertencera a seu cachorro. Ele já não era mais tão quentinho. As lágrimas acumulavam-se no tecido. E a tristeza de Makoto não passava.

Hoje, o menino cresceu. Bonito e inteligente, é o centro das atenções onde quer que vá. E seu fogo, mais intenso do que nunca, guia sua jornada. Makoto não teme os perigos. Adora um desafio. Mas, quando ninguém está olhando, abaixa o rosto. Seu olhar vai minguando, arrefecido, repleto de saudades.

É uma surpresa tremenda quando escuta o rosnado. Vira-se em um rompante, preparando a _pokéball_. Está no meio da floresta. Qualquer coisa pode atacá-lo. A fera aproxima-se, exalando chamas. Makoto sente as pernas tremerem e desaba no chão. Soluços irrompem por sua garganta. E o brilho nos olhos do Arcanine é conspícuo.

Abraçam-se. Os sentimentos de Makoto libertam-se na forma de lágrimas. Ele nunca saberá como seu Growlithe sobreviveu e evoluiu. Mas o cachorro está ali.


End file.
